This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To comprehensively identify integral membrane proteins of the nuclear envelope (NE), we prepared separately NEs and organelles known to cofractionate with them from liver. Proteins detected by multidimensional protein identification technology in the cofractionating organelles were subtracted from the NE data set. In addition to all 13 known NE integral proteins, 67 uncharacterized open reading frames with predicted membrane-spanning regions were identified. All of the eight proteins tested targeted to the NE, indicating that there are substantially more integral proteins of the NE than previously thought. Furthermore, 23 of these mapped within chromosome regions linked to a variety of dystrophies.